The artist
by timeturneruser
Summary: Harry as a artist


Harry saw that Dean got a drawing kit for his birthday after the whole snake issue. Dean just finshed drawing and coloring the Black Lake. " Hi Dean can i borrow your pencils and have a piece of paper."

He looked up " sure Harry." He handed them over and went out to play. Harry went to the hospital wing. Hermione was up and reading and she wouldnt see him in there for hours if he didnt say anything. He got to work and finished the outline he marked what he needed to. He went back to the dorms and colored it in took him a few days but Dean let me use them.

He finshed and returned the supplies to Dean. He showed the drawing to him " what do you think?"

Dean looked it over " wow Harry you are just as good as me. Next year you should take runes it would come easy."

He nodded " thanks i will keep that in mind."

Harry signed the back and went down to the hospital wing. Hermione noticed he came in because she was taking her potions. " Harry..." She was cut off because Madam Promfrey stuck more potions in her mouth.

Harry chuckled and Hermione glared at him. Madam Promfrey finished and left the room. Harry took a seat " hi Hermione remember how i said i would owe you a birthday present." She nodded " here you go."

She took the drawing offered to her by Harry. " wow who drew this." Harry pointed to himself. " This is really good but couldnt have chosen until i wasnt in the hospital wing."

Harry chuckled " nope."

Hermione smacked him " prat."

Harry sighed " Hi Hermione do you have a book on runes."

She rumaged around in her bag and handed it to Harry. " why do you need that."

" Dean suggested since i was artist i should take this class i just want to check it out."

She nodded Harry got to reading. He didnt notice food placed in front of him but he ate. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder he waved it off " Mr. Potter you have a half hour till curfew." He stood with book in hand and left he didnt hear Hermione laughing.

He read it until he was finished and then went to bed. He returned to Hermione the next morning " Harry i didnt take you to be a book worm."

Harry shrugged " sometimes when i was a kid it was my only escape."

She nodded she knew what he meant. " well today i am out of here just in time to sign up for next years electives."

He helped her up out of bed. She went to the bathroom and changed and came back out. Harry had her bag on his shoulder she didnt even try to take it she knew she wouldnt get it. They got to the great hall which the booths where set up so people could sign up. Harry followed Hermione over and signed up for Runes. Her followed her over to Arthimency and signed up. He then dragged her over to one it was a new class offered dueling and physcial fitness.

She sighed she signed up and since today was a Hogsmeade day where everyone could go seeing as it was the last day before they left for home they left together. They went to the book store and Hermione and him got some books. Harry then went and got his own drawing and painting kit. Then they went to the candy store and got some. Then they went to Rosies resteraunt and bar Harry went to the counter and Hermione sat down. Harry ordered for the both of them when it came up he took it over. They even shared a dessert and Harry finished off Hermione drink.

They went to look out point which was beautiful today. Harry got to drawing it Hermione sat next to him and watched she was feeling tired she put her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Harry as best he could packed everything and picked up Hermione bridal style. She stayed asleep he carried her the whole way and set her on the couch. He had her head on his lap as he finished his drawing. She woke up in time for dinner not even seeming surprised she was in Hogwarts.

They headed for dinner and grabbed food and where putting it on there plates and the others. It looked well rehearsed Lavender who saw this everyday had to say something. " would you two kiss alerady and get it over with."

This startled both of them and Ron who they ddint notice was there was confused. " why should they kiss for?"

Lavender sighed " they are practially dating Harry carries her books to her when she goes to class. They walk holding hands when they are in class they sit next to each other as close as possible same when they do homework. The number of times they have fallen asleep on each other. The meal times they know what the person wants and how much. When they are in the hospital wing the person is there every day. They are like a old married couple."

Ron went to agrue when the Gryffndors started to chant. " kiss." Hufflepuff started next followed by Ravenclaw. Harry sighed looked to Hermione she to sighed they leaned the chants stopped and people held there breaths. Ron they broke theer trance " me and Hermione argue like old married couple why shouldnt we kiss."

The whole hall glared at Ron he didnt understand. Then the hall heard a gasp turned and saw Hermione and Harry kissing the whole hall gasped. Then they cheered they where glad to see them kissing. Harry pulled away grabbed Hermione's bag and she stood. They went to a empty classroom " Hermione is what they saw true though."

She nodded her head " i never thought about it before but now that i think about it. They seem to be correct."

Harry sighed " since i guess we seemed to have been dating alerady i guess lets make it offical."

Hermione cut off and kissed him " No need Harry we didnt notice it but we have been dating for a while Harry. Just now that we know what everyone else saw we can kiss."

Harry chuckled " so Hermione have we been dating?"

Hermione was stumped Parvarti stuck her head in. They saw other people listening in " Christmas of 91."


End file.
